


05. "Answers Given to Questions Never Asked"

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drama, Virtual Season/Series, Warp 5 Complex Virtual Season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: An event on Enterprise triggers a painful memory for Trip... a memory that may hold the answers to what's occurring on Enterprise. (NOTE: This is the 5th story in the ongoing "Shadows of War" Virtual, script-based 5th season of Star Trek: Enterprise. While it is not mandatory that you have read the first 4 episodes, it is highly recommended. The entire "Shadows of War" 5th season - what has been published so far - can be found here: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewseries.php?seriesid=364)Follow this link for the next story in the ongoing 5th season of Star Trek: Enterprise: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewstory.php?sid=4427Writing of this episode wrapped on June 26, 2005REVIEWS WELCOME!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

(REVIEWS WELCOME!!!!)

 

**STAR TREK: ENTERPRISE**

****"Answers Given to Questions Never Asked"

 

**TEASER**

****FADE IN:

INT. MESS HALL

It's lunch time on Enterprise and the crew is enjoying the latest of chef's creations. TRIP, HOSHI, and PHLOX are among the group. Phlox has twice the amount of food as Trip and Hoshi. He's about to enter one of his sleep cycles. A WAITER approaches their table and places a plate of RAVIOLI in front of Phlox.

PHLOX

Thank you.

The waiter walks away, back into the galley. Trip is amazed at the amount of food Phlox is going to eat.

TRIP

You got enough there?

PHLOX

Well I am saving room for dessert.

TRIP

After the meal I saw you eat at breakfast, I didn't think you'd eat for at least a week.

HOSHI

It's his sleep cycle. He needs all the food he can get.

PHLOX

Quite right.

(indicating her plate)

Are you going to eat that?

HOSHI

It's all yours.

Phlox stabs a piece of food with his fork and moves it to his heaping plate. Hoshi turns to Trip:

HOSHI

It's going to be nice to get a good night's sleep.

TRIP

Being out on patrol can really have your nerves on-end.

HOSHI

Tell me about it.

PHLOX

(in-between bites)

I found the whole experience to be quite interesting.

TRIP

At least you didn't say, "it's about time." I think we've all heard just about enough of that from Talah over the past three weeks.

HOSHI

I don't think we'll ever share her love for combat.

Phlox takes a huge SLURP of SOUP, attracting the attention of a few crewmembers sitting at adjacent tables. Hoshi and Trip manage a smile at this.

HOSHI

Have you heard where we're going next?

TRIP

The orders came in this morning while I was on the bridge. We're on our way to the Bolarus sector for a trade mission.

HOSHI

(trying to place it)

Bolarus?

(remembering?)

They're the blue people... right?

Phlox nods as he takes a hearty bite of CHICKEN followed quickly by ravioli.

HOSHI

I met one on Earth last year.

TRIP

What was he like?

HOSHI

A little strange. All he could do was complain about the "inadequate plumbing."

Trip looks at her. All she can do is nod in acknowledgment. Before their conversation can progress any further...

KELBY'S COM VOICE

Kelby to Commander Tucker.

Trip reaches up and pushes the com button.

TRIP

Go ahead.

KELBY'S COM VOICE

Sir, when you get a minute, I think there's something you need to take a look at.

Trip considers.

TRIP

(to com)

I'll be right there.

(closes com channel; to Hoshi)

Duty calls.

He stands.

TRIP

See you both later.

HOSHI

Bye.

Phlox GRUNTS as he downs a spoonful of RICE and then drinks a CUP OF TEA. Trip shakes his head and EXITS. 

Hoshi returns to her meal and watches Phlox as he attacks a third plate of food.

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

Cruising along at warp.

INT. ENGINEERING

Trip ENTERS and moves to KELBY who's standing by the main diagnostic board. On the board is a DIAGRAM of the warp reactor.

KELBY

Sorry to interrupt your lunch, sir.

TRIP

(thinking of Phlox; slightly amused)

That's okay. What do you have?

KELBY

(indicating the board)

We're getting some odd readings from the reaction chamber.

Kelby feels that it's necessary to validate his decision to call Trip back to Engineering.

KELBY

I know that they're within specifications, but I know how "picky" you are about the engine.

Trip slaps him on the back.

TRIP

Good call.

(examines board)

It looks like it could be a problem with the phase inducers.

Trip moves to the reactor diagnostic board on the warp reactor and works it for a beat.

TRIP

Let's run a check of the entire system.

He sees something on the board that he doesn't like.

TRIP

Let's run a level six diagnostic of the entire reaction control assembly just to be...

TRIP trials off and a look of SHOCK and CONFUSION spreads across his face. It's a mixture of, "What's this?" and "NO! Not again." Then, there's an ALIEN NOISE. Trip reacts to...

TRIP'S P.O.V. (OPTICAL)

Looking into the reaction chamber of the warp reactor. Where we see A WORM-LIKE ALIEN ENTITY! It has a segmented body with a "head" and a "tail." It seems to radiate in the PULSATING ENERGY filling the reaction chamber. Then, a DISTORTION emanates from the CREATURE.

ON TRIP

As a low RUMBLE builds into a SHUDDER that works its way through the ship! The crew reacts. OFF Trip's worried expression we...

FADE OUT.

**END OF TEASER**

**ACT ONE**

****FADE IN:

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

T'POL in command. REED and TALAH at stations. A TREMBLE works its way through the bridge. ARCHER ENTERS from the ready room.

ARCHER

Report.

TALAH

(off console)

I'm detecting fluctuations in the warp field.

ARCHER

Cause?

T'POL

Unknown.

Archer hits the com-button on his chair.

ARCHER

(to com)

Archer to engineering. Trip, what's going on down there?

INT. ENGINEERING

As before. Trip breaks his gaze from the (off-screen) creature just long enough to open the com-line.

TRIP

(a bit confused)

I'm not entirely sure, sir. Give me a minute. Tucker out.

(closes com-channel; calling out)

Kelby!

Kelby snaps to attention and immediately joins Trip on the platform overlooking the reactor.

KELBY

Yes, sir.

TRIP'S P.O.V. (OPTICAL)

Looking into the reaction chamber as before. The ALIEN CREATURE "swimming" around in the PULSATING ENERGY of the matter-antimatter reaction. Then, the CREATURE begins to FADE FROM VIEW!

ON TRIP & KELBY

Trip indicates the reaction chamber...

TRIP

There! What do you see?

Kelby leans in for a closer look.

KELBY'S P.O.V. (OPTICAL)

Looking into the reaction chamber. The PULSATING BANDS OF ENERGY playing off each other. The creature is no longer there.

ON TRIP & KELBY

Kelby looks up with a questioning look. There's a beat as they both stand there. Then...

ARCHER'S COM VOICE

Archer to engineering. I need an answer, Trip.

Trip hesitates for a beat, and then responds.

TRIP

I recommend we drop out of warp while I run a diagnostic.

ARCHER'S COM VOICE

Understood.

Off Trip's face as he tries to figure out what's going on...

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

Traveling at impulse.

INT. SITUATION ROOM

A few hours later. Trip's had a chance to analyze the sensor readings of the "incident." From the look on his face we can tell that he is clearly bothered by the creature he saw inside the warp reactor and by the whole situation. It's about to become apparent why he's so worried. Archer, T'Pol, Reed, Hoshi, and Talah are all present.

T'POL

I've reviewed all the sensor readings. So far they haven't revealed anything that would prove useful in determining what went wrong.

TALAH

(pointing out the obvious)

Warp fields don't just destabilize.

Archer's been watching Trip. He can tell that something's weighing heavily on his mind. Something that isn't going to be easy to talk about.

ARCHER

(to Trip)

Are you sure you've told us everything?

Normally, a person would resent the implication of "forgetting" to include a key piece of information. But Trip doesn't. He stares at Archer, knowing that what he's about to say isn't going to go over well with the crew.

TRIP

(simply)

There is something else. Something I saw.

Everyone's watching him, waiting to hear what he has to say.

TRIP

There was an alien inside the reaction chamber.

T'POL

No living creature can survive a matter-antimatter reaction.

TRIP

I'd like to say that I was simply hallucinating. But I can't... because I've seen it before.

HOSHI

When?

TRIP

It wasn't on Enterprise. It was on the Daedalus.

Reactions from everyone except Talah. The Daedalus obviously isn't a choice subject. Everyone carries their own injuries from the Daedalus. The thought that something that appeared on the Daedalus has now appeared on the Enterprise isn't something they want to think about. In fact, it scares the living hell out of them. Talah observes their reactions.

TALAH

Daedalus?

Talah's question gets to them all.

ARCHER

(with pain at the memory)

The Daedalus was Earth's first warp three vessel. Sixteen years ago this month, the Daedalus exploded shortly after leaving Spacedock. Its crew -- all forty-eight of them -- were lost.

(pause)

Officially, the accident was blamed on a feedback surge into the warp reactor by the phase inducers.

TALAH

"Officially?"

ARCHER

A feedback surge into the warp reactor by the phase inducers is still labeled a theory by the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. In hundreds of simulations, both before and after the Daedalus accident, phase inducers failed to trigger a feedback surge.

TALAH

Then why was this theory labeled as the cause of the accident?

TRIP

(bitter)

Because sensors recorded an energy surge in the Daedalus' reactor just prior to the explosion. The Daedalus' own sensor logs were damaged in the explosion and Starfleet's couldn't discern a clear reason for the energy surge.

TALAH

So the theory was labeled the cause.

TRIP

Yeah...

T'POL

The Daedalus accident set Earth's warp program back nearly two years.

TRIP

And nearly derailed the NX project.

REED

You said you saw this creature on the Daedalus. Where?

TRIP

Same place -- the reaction chamber.

REED

The place where the energy surge was detected.

TRIP

You see the problem.

ARCHER

(beat; cautious)

Trip... as painful as it may be... we need to know everything that happened on the Daedalus -- both officially and unofficially.

This is a sore area for Trip.

TRIP

If it's all right with you, I'd like to put that report in writing.

Archer nods. Trip EXITS almost immediately. OFF the senior staff, their faces portraying a worry we've only seen on them once before...

INT. MESS HALL

An hour has passed. Word has spread to most of the crew about what happened in engineering and the situation room. They now sit closer than normal, huddled in their conversations. 

Hoshi approaches Reed who's sitting at a table tucked away in the corner.

HOSHI

May I join you?

REED

Certainly...

Hoshi takes a seat. She looks around at the rest of the crew.

HOSHI

Where were you?

REED

I'm sorry?

HOSHI

When it... happened.

Reed realizes what she's asking.

REED

I was on the Destiny serving as a junior grade security officer.

HOSHI

I was in school -- my junior year of high school. They brought in extra-large monitors so we could all watch the flight. One of my friendsâ€™ dads was an officer on the Daedalus. After the accident, no one knew what to say to her. It felt like no matter what we said, we could never say the right thing.

REED

The Daedalus left behind a lot of families... and a lot of personal wounds.

Hoshi leans in closer, not wanting the other crewmembers to hear...

HOSHI

What do you think about Commander Tucker's story?

REED

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried.

HOSHI

Have you ever heard of anything like this happening on another ship?

There's a beat before Reed shakes his head. Hoshi leans back in her chair.

HOSHI

(whisper)

That's what I was afraid of.

INT. TRIP/T'POL'S QUARTERS

Redress of Archer's Quarters. The lights are dimmed to reflect the mood that Trip is in. Currently, he's lying on the bed. 

After a beat, he sits up and makes his way to the desk. As he does, we notice the dÃ©cor of the room -- a nice blend of T'Pol and Trip's possessions (including Trip's Frankenstein statue glimpsed in "These Are The Voyages..." and T'Pol's Vulcan IDIC seen in "The Forge"). 

Trip picks up a PADD from the desk and begins to pace the room. He's clearly having difficulty deciding where to begin.

TRIP

Computer, begin recording.

(beat)

Chief Engineer's log, January 16, 2157. It's been nearly sixteen years since the destruction of the Daedalus and I'd almost been able to push the memories of that time to the side. But something's happened... something that I'm no more able to explain now than I was sixteen years ago.

(beat)

I've been asked to transcribe my experiences of that time for a matter of ship's security. So, it was sixteen years ago...

FADE OVER TO:

INT. DAEDALUS - ENGINE ROOM

**SUPER: 2141 -- THE WARP THREE PROJECT**

****A state-of-the-art engine room. The most sophisticated technology of 2141. This is the hub of activity for the Daedalus. Situated in the center of the room is the WARP REACTOR... wires, cables, and various diagnostic equipment are strewn in a chaotic mess around its base. Everything about the room and ship should remind us of Enterprise -- albeit a more rudimentary version. Several consoles are open and pieces of wall panel have yet to be installed, thereby giving us a look at the internal wiring of the ship.

CAMERA PANS the room coming across CREWMAN CHARLES "TRIP" TUCKER III, who goes by Charlie at this point in his life. At the moment, Charlie is busy working with a twisted mess of cables and wires. 

To the right, CAPTAIN DESOTO and COMMANDER HICKMAN ENTER. Desoto is a distinguished field commander with as much experience as possible for a Captain of early Starfleet. Hickman is a veteran of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers and has worked hard to earn his position as Chief Engineer of the Daedalus.

HICKMAN

As you can see, Captain, we've come a long way since your last inspection.

DESOTO

I would prefer to think of them as "walks through."

HICKMAN

Yes, sir. We'll be ready to bring the warp reactor online in three days and our teams have almost completed installation of the EPS manifolds.

Desoto and Hickman arrive at the station where Charlie is working. Desoto takes notice of Charlie.

DESOTO

Very good.

(to Charlie)

What do you think, Crewman?

Charlie is shocked that the Captain would choose to ask him a question. Charlie is not as confident now as he will be.

CHARLIE

Me, sir?

DESOTO

Yes. I'd be interested to know what you think of this vessel.

Charlie gathers his words. He may remind us a little bit of Barkley from "The Next Generation" -- not that insecure, but a little like Barkley.

CHARLIE

It's a... great program, sir. A fine ship. I'm just glad I could be a part of it... in my own small way.

DESOTO

(re: the Daedalus)

Yes, she is.

HICKMAN

Captain, this is Crewman Charlie Tucker. He's been working here for the past eleven months. He's shown great initiative and has a knack for getting the job done ahead of schedule.

DESOTO

It's initiative like that that I like. Keep up the good work, Crewman. You may make ensign before this ship gets underway.

CHARLIE

Thank you, sir.

HICKMAN

This way, Captain.

Hickman leads Desoto to the other side of the room. As Charlie goes back to work, CAMERA PULLS BACK THROUGH A WINDOW TO REVEAL:

EXT. SPACE - SPACEDOCK (OPTICAL)

The DAEDALUS -- moored in dry-dock orbiting Earth. The Daedalus is a prototype ship, the first warp three vessel ever built. Her design reflects the Starfleet ships yet to come.

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT ONE**

**ACT TWO**

****FADE IN:

INT. STARFLEET - BRIEFING ROOM - DAY

Later that same day. Desoto, Hickman and Charlie are in a briefing with the Starfleet CORPS OF ENGINEERS and several high ranking ADMIRALS, including ADMIRAL FORREST. There are three Vulcans sitting to the right side of the table, two N.D.s and SOVAL. This is the weekly meeting that is held to update everyone on the progress of the Daedalus. The topic today: LAUNCH DATE. But there are other things that need to be discussed before hammering out a launch date.

HICKMAN

We've finished installation of the EPS manifolds and should have the main power systems online by the end of tomorrow.

FORREST

How did you solve the power overload problem on B-deck?

HICKMAN

(indicating Charlie)

Crewman Tucker was able to track the problem to the isolinear grid on that deck. Once we repaired the grid, the power net stabilized.

Soval, who's looked ahead on the agenda, has been waiting for Hickman to finish.

SOVAL

I see that you're still having problems with the containment field of the warp reactor.

To the Vulcans this is helping. To the Humans this is a pain in the butt, sighs from a few of the engineers.

FORREST

Yes. That is the next topic on the agenda.

Forrest looks at Hickman...

HICKMAN

We've been able to increase the stability percentage to sixty-eight --

SOVAL

(interrupting)

That is below Starfleet standards.

DESOTO

We're aware of that, Ambassador, and we're doing everything we can to correct the problem. We should have it fixed by next week.

SOVAL

That's what you've been saying for the past three weeks, yet the problem persists.

Forrest is brasher at this point in his career. He hasn't known Soval for that long and has a "generic" mind-set of what all Vulcans are like.

FORREST

If Captain Desoto and Commander Hickman say they need another week to correct the problem, then they need another week. We'll assess the situation at the next meeting.

Soval inhales and raises an eye-brow at Forrest's remark. After a beat, Soval nods. Forrest takes great pleasure in having the final word with Soval.

FORREST

Now... the matter of the launch date. Captain?

Desoto glances at his PADD and then addresses the group.

DESOTO

All-in-all I think we're progressing on schedule. We should be able to launch in three weeks.

(to Hickman)

Commander...?

HICKMAN

I agree. Three weeks should be more than enough time to finish installation and properly test all of the systems.

SOVAL

I would caution you on rushing into the launch of the Daedalus.

FORREST

(curt)

Thank you, Ambassador.

Charlie, who's been a silent observer of the meeting more than anything else, feels the need to speak up.

CHARLIE

Sir... if I may?

FORREST

(intrigued; a little annoyed)

Yes, Crewman.

CHARLIE

I agree with the Ambassador. Three weeks seems like a short amount of time to properly test all of the systems.

FORREST

Oh...?

CHARLIE

I think we should be absolutely certain that everything's in working order before we launch.

FORREST

If I'm not mistaken, Crewman... you've been out of the Academy for a little over one year.

(pointed)

Commander Hickman has been doing his job for a very long time. If he says three weeks is enough time... than it's enough time.

Charlie's a little wounded by Forrest's tone. All he was doing was making a suggestion. Soval raises an eye-brow at Forrest's tone.

FORREST

(to all)

If that's all, gentleman? We'll reconvene here in one week. Dismissed.

The meeting breaks up... everyone heading for one of two doors. 

Charlie and Soval remain seated while the others EXIT. Charlie doesn't even notice Soval's presence. 

Soval regards Charlie with a new-found respect for his ability to speak-up and suggest the logical course of action. OFF this moment...

INT. DAEDALUS - ENGINE ROOM

Late at night. Hours have passed since the briefing and Charlie is hard at work, the words of Admiral Forrest still ringing in his ears. 

As he goes about his business, Hickman ENTERS and observes him. 

Charlie connects a conduit to the wall and several consoles spring to life.

HICKMAN

Impressive.

CHARLIE

(startled)

Sir... I was just....

HICKMAN

It's all right, Charlie. I didnâ€™t expect to find anyone up this late. I thought I was the only one who did that.

CHARLIE

I just wanted to get a head start on tomorrow's work.

HICKMAN

I see.

(pause)

Need a hand?

Charlie's a little taken aback by the offer -- "Why would the Chief Engineer want to help me?" He hides his shock well.

CHARLIE

Yes, sir. I'd appreciate that.

Hickman kneels down by the exposed wiring and the two of them start working. Hickman wants to talk to Charlie... try to ease his feelings about what happened in the briefing room earlier.

HICKMAN

I wouldn't dwell too much on what the Admiral said today.

CHARLIE

Sir...?

HICKMAN

He's new to the job.

(pause; adding)

And he was given a pretty hard time by his CO when he was a Crewman.

CHARLIE

Well, with all due respect to the Admiral, it seems rather unprofessional to repeat the mistake of a former CO.

Hickman regards Charlie for a beat.

HICKMAN

You're not one to hold back a comment, are you?

CHARLIE

I know when to keep my mouth shut, if that's what you mean.

HICKMAN

It's part of what I mean.

Hickman connects an EPS conduit to a power tap.

HICKMAN

(all business)

Activate the power flow.

Charlie works the panel and power begins to flow through the newly connected EPS conduit. Several more consoles light up. Charlie and Hickman stand and look at their work.

HICKMAN

That should just about do it.

CHARLIE

Thanks for your help, sir.

HICKMAN

Anytime.

Hickman quickly reverts to the conversation they were having before they got the power online.

HICKMAN

The Captain and I were impressed with you in the briefing today. Not every Crewman has the guts to speak his mind at a briefing with high ranking Admirals and Ambassadors.

CHARLIE

I just feel like we're rushing things.

HICKMAN

I know. I've even thought that we're rushing it a few times myself. But the Daedalus is a sturdy ship. Everything will go according to plan.

CHARLIE

(not entirely sold on this)

I'm sure it will.

Hickman realizes something...

HICKMAN

When's the last time you took a vacation?

CHARLIE

(surprised by the question)

Um... at least a year.

HICKMAN

Why don't you take a week off.

(convincing him)

You've been saying for a while that you and Sarah want to get away... take some time... go on vacation.

Charlie considers for a moment, makes his decision.

CHARLIE

You know what... I'm not gonna argue with you, sir.

HICKMAN

Good. Now, get out of here.

(beat)

I'll see you in a week.

Charlie turns and EXITS...

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO - NIGHT (OPTICAL)

Establishing the 22nd century skyline.

INT. CHARLIE'S APARTMENT - LIVING AREA - NIGHT

A comfortable living space decorated in typical bachelor-style. Several of Trip's possessions that we're used to seeing on Enterprise are here, as well as some things that we'd never have dreamed Trip would own at any point in his life. Through the windows we get a nice look at San Francisco.

Charlie is talking to SARAH, a gorgeous brunette in her 20's, via computer. Sarah is full of spirit -- the perfect match for Charlie (and possibly for Trip if it weren't for the fact that she left him six months after Enterprise started its mission [see "SILENT ENEMY" for details]). Currently, they are discussing Charlie's vacation...

SARAH

You're kidding?

CHARLIE

I would never joke about that! I'd be too afraid of what you'd do to me.

SARAH

And don't you forget it!

(beat; excited)

So... where are we going?

CHARLIE

I was thinking...

(pretending to think)

Tahiti.

SARAH

(playful)

No surprise there.

(off reaction)

You wouldn't go anywhere that didn't have a beach and a margarita stand within one hundred feet.

CHARLIE

Price you pay for growing-up in Florida.

SARAH

I can't wait! Oh, this is going to be so much fun! I've got to start packing.

CHARLIE

(playful)

Try to limit yourself to one suitcase this time.

SARAH

No promises!

Just then, the door CHIMES.

SARAH

Who's that?

CHARLIE

Elizabeth.

SARAH

She got the grant?

CHARLIE

Sure did. She'll be in the San Francisco area for the next month conducting a survey on the various types of ocean life in the area. After that, she gets her pick of where to go.

SARAH

No doubt she'll go back to Florida.

The door CHIMES again.

SARAH

I'll let you go. Have fun. I'll see you tomorrow.

She blows him a kiss and the computer deactivates. 

Charlie walks over to the door and OPENS it. ELIZABETH TUCKER is standing on the other side looking a bit impatient.

ELIZABETH

(playful)

You better have a good reason for not answering the door the first time I knocked.

CHARLIE

I was talking to Sarah.

ELIZABETH

That's a good excuse. Now give me a hug.

They hug.

CHARLIE

How're you doing?

ELIZABETH

Better, now that I got my grant.

(changing the subject quickly)

So, where are we going? I'm starving!

CHARLIE

There's this great Chinese place I found the other day called Madam Chang's.

ELIZABETH

Sound's great! Let's go.

And as they EXIT the apartment...

CUT TO:

INT. MADAM CHANG'S - NIGHT

Charlie and Elizabeth are sitting in a booth toward the back of the restaurant. They are halfway through their meal. (NOTE: Because we will not see the entire restaurant, this can be a simple one-wall set or a redress of the mess hall.)

ELIZABETH

You wouldn't believe what the ocean feels like in Florida. It's so warm.

CHARLIE

So what's happening that's unusual?

ELIZABETH

What makes you think something unusualâ€™s happening?

CHARLIE

You always talk about the "warm ocean" right before telling me about something strange that's going on.

ELIZABETH

There are some unusual migration patterns occurring this year. It could indicate an active hurricane season, but it's still too early to tell.

CHARLIE

Well, in a month you'll be back there.

ELIZABETH

I canâ€™t wait. 

(beat)

I can picture myself at a ripe old age, surrounded by family and friends, living in my house on the beach.

Charlie smiles at this. For them, it's a nice thought. For the audience, it's an ominous moment, knowing that she won't survive the Xindi attack.

ELIZABETH

So tell me more about this Daedalus project.

OFF this moment...

EXT. SPACE - SPACEDOCK (OPTICAL)

The DAEDALUS moored in dry-dock -- orbiting Earth.

INT. DAEDALUS - ENGINE ROOM

It's been a week and Charlie is back from vacation. Currently he's hard at work near the warp reactor with GARRET, a male Crewman the same age as him. They've been friends for years. As they work...

CHARLIE

I'm tellin' you, Garret, you should really think about getting away for a week.

GARRET

Iâ€™d have to have someone to â€œget awayâ€ with first.

CHARLIE

That waitress at the six-oh-two club...

GARRET

Rebecca?

CHARLIE

She's the one.

GARRET

You can't be serious?!

CHARLIE

What? She likes you!

GARRET

I don't know.

CHARLIE

(re: Garret's previous girlfriend)

You still miss her, don't you?

GARRET

Can you blame me?

A beat.

CHARLIE

No... I guess I can't.

Garret scans the panel that he's working at.

GARRET

Hey, can you monitor the intake pressure for me?

CHARLIE

No problem.

Charlie gets up and walks to a diagnostic console located directly in front of the warp reactor's view port into the reaction chamber. He checks the readings...

CHARLIE

Intake pressure at sixty-eight kilopascals.

Charlie turns back to the console. We HEAR a low RUMBLE begin to build. Then, a TREMBLE works its way through the ship. Commotion begins to build in the engine room. Something odd catches Charlie's eye...

CHARLIE'S P.O.V. (OPTICAL)

Looking into the DAEDALUS' warp reaction chamber. Where we see the WORM-LIKE ALIEN ENTITY! BANDS OF ENERGY radiating out from the creature. Unlike the creature we saw before, this one appears to be in discomfort.

CHARLIE leaps backward in fear!

CHARLIE

Whoa! What the hell is that?!

The trembling subsides. Garret comes over to Charlie and follows his gaze into...

GARRET'S P.O.V. (OPTICAL)

Looking into the reaction chamber. The ALIEN is gone! Only the ENERGY PATTERNS of the matter-antimatter reaction are visible.

ON CHARLIE & GARRET

Charlie wondering what it is that he saw, Garret wondering if Charlie's feeling alright. OFF this moment...

CUT TO:

INT. STARFLEET - FORREST'S OFFICE - DAY

Forrest, Desoto, and Hickman have just heard Charlie's story. Needless to say, they don't believe him.

FORREST

Well, Crewman, that's a very interesting story.

(pointed)

But I'm afraid that's all it is... a story.

CHARLIE

Sir....

FORREST

(interrupting)

You said Crewman Garret was closest to you when you... saw this creature.

CHARLIE

Yes, sir.

FORREST

(to Desoto)

What did Mister Garret have to say?

DESOTO

He saw nothing expect for the normal energy bands.

FORREST

(to Hickman)

Analysis of the reaction chamber itself...

HICKMAN

Diagnostics revealed nothing out of the ordinary.

FORREST

What was the cause of this...

(off PADD)

...tremble?

To Hickman, Charlie was an up-and-coming engineer with a promising career ahead of him. He doesn't like proving him wrong.

HICKMAN

According to sensors, there was a momentary increase in the amount of energy produced by the reactor.

FORREST

How much of an increase?

HICKMAN

Ten percent.

(beat)

Normally, the inertial dampeners would have nullified the resulting shockwaves; however, the dampeners are functioning at fifty percent of maximum while in spacedock.

Forrest considers what he's been told, turns to Charlie.

FORREST

Well, Crewman, I'm not sure I know what it is you expect me to do.

CHARLIE

Sir, the tremble occurred at the exact moment the creature entered the reaction chamber.

FORREST

According to sensors, the tremble was caused by --

Charlie's had just about all he can take. They've done everything short of calling him a lunatic.

CHARLIE

(interrupting)

Sir, with all due respect, I heard the report. But I'm tellin' you that there has to be some correlation between the appearance of that creature and the energy spike in the reactor core.

FORREST

(angry)

That's quite enough, Crewman!

Charlie, furious, shuts his mouth.

FORREST

Captain Desoto, do you have any reason to believe that your ship is in danger from an... alien entity?

Desoto considers for a beat.

DESOTO

No, sir. I don't.

FORREST

Commander Hickman?

HICKMAN

(looking at Charlie)

No, sir.

FORREST

(to Charlie)

I appreciate your concern in this matter, Crewman. But unless you can bring me hard evidence to backup your story... I have to go with the data that's available to me.

(to Desoto and Hickman)

I see no reason why we shouldn't proceed as scheduled.

DESOTO

Thank you, sir.

FORREST

Dismissed.

Desoto and Hickman EXIT the room ahead of Charlie who is once again feeling horrible. After a beat, Charlie hurries after them.

INT. STARFLEET - CORRIDOR - DAY - CONTINUOUS

Desoto and Hickman are on the move, ready to get back to work. Charlie comes running up behind them.

CHARLIE

Commander, can I speak with you?

Desoto nods to Hickman, turns and EXITS. When he's gone...

CHARLIE

Sir, if we can go back to the ship, run a molecular scan of the reactor we could...

HICKMAN

(curt)

I don't want to hear it!

CHARLIE

Sir...?

HICKMAN

You've let that talk we had in engineering go straight to you head. When we disagreed with you about pushing back the launch date, I knew you'd have problems accepting it. Iâ€™d hoped that a vacation would do you some good. I never thought you would invent stories to try to push back the date.

CHARLIE

I didn't invent a story. It was real!

HICKMAN

Everything that's happened has been explained by the sensors.

CHARLIE

But if we could just scan for...

HICKMAN

You told me that you knew when to keep your mouth shut. Well I'm telling you that this is one of those times!

(beat)

Perhaps you've grown too attached to this project.

Charlie realizes where Hickman's going with this, opens his mouth to protest...

HICKMAN (CONTâ€™D)

I'll have your reassignment papers ready in the morning.

And with that Hickman turns and EXITS the corridor. OFF the crest-fallen Charlie...

CUT TO:

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO - DAY (OPTICAL)

Re-establishing the city.

INT. CHARLIE'S APARTMENT - DAY

Charlie is pacing the room in heated anger. He's talking to someone who will remain off camera for the moment. Mid-conversation:

CHARLIE

And when I got to Hickman's office to pick up my reassignment papers, there was a psychiatrist waiting to see me! He said I needed to talk about my feelings and the stress in my life. So now, not only was there an alien inside the reaction chamber, but everyone I tell seems to think that I'm insane and need therapy.

ELIZABETH (O.C.)

Okay...?

ADJUST TO REVEAL Elizabeth who's sitting on the couch.

CHARLIE

Okay? You mean that's all you have to say?

ELIZABETH

What do want me to say? That I believe you when you say there was an alien in the reaction chamber? You don't want to be patronized, I know that.

CHARLIE

What I want is to hear your opinion. Do I seem... insane... stressed out to you?

ELIZABETH

Insane? No. Stressed? A little.

Charlie realizes that she's right. He sits down on the couch.

CHARLIE

Maybe I have been a little stressed these past few weeks.

ELIZABETH

I'm glad you realize it.

(beat)

Look, why don't you take a few days and go down to Florida. Visit mom and dad. I know they'd like to see you.

CHARLIE

It's a tempting offer, but I'd rather stay here... clear my head.

OFF this moment...

TIME CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE - SPACEDOCK (OPTICAL)

A finished DAEDALUS waits to leap into the stars! (NOTE: All the work-craft seen earlier are gone and the ship is ready for launch.)

INT. DAEDALUS - BRIDGE

An extremely cramped space by Enterprise standards. The "nerve center" of this ship is more rudimentary than we're used to seeing. There's not much room for pacing. Captain Desoto stands by his chair, ready to give the order to get underway. Desoto taps the com-panel...

DESOTO

Bridge to engineering.

HICKMAN'S COM VOICE

Hickman here, sir.

DESOTO

Chief, we've been cleared for departure by Orbital One. Stand-by to engage impulse and warp engines on my command.

INT. DAEDALUS - ENGINE ROOM - CONTINUOUS

The reactor is now humming with full power. Hickman is in his element.

HICKMAN

(to com)

Yes, sir. Hickman out.

(closes channel; to N.D.)

Portman, keep an eye on that coolant pressure. We don't want too much of it now.

(to another N.D.)

Justman, bring the phase inducers to maximum and prepare to go to warp.

CLOSE ON A COMPUTER SCREEN

Which displays the words: LAUNCH CEREMONY -- THE DAEDALUS -- JANUARY 26, 2141.

REVEAL --

INT. CHARLIE'S APARTMENT - LIVING AREA - DAY

Charlie is sitting on his couch watching the ceremony for the Daedalus -- the ship he's supposed to be on.

INCLUDE THE MONITOR

The image changes to show Desoto, standing on the bridge of the Daedalus.

DESOTO

This is Captain Desoto. What we are about to do, will extend man's reach into the galaxy. Following his legendary warp flight nearly eighty years ago, Zephram Cochran said these words, "We do this not for ourselves, but for future generations. So that one day, our descendants can live in a world that is free from the evils of sin, and free from the undue judgement of others. Today we go boldly, where no man has gone before."

(beat; to helmsman)

Ensign, lay in a course bearing zero-one-five by zero-zero-three. One quarter impulse until we've cleared Spacedock. Then, bring her to warp two.

(sits in his chair)

Engage!

EXT. SPACE - THE DAEDALUS (OPTICAL)

The docking cables break away as the ship begins to move forward into open space. As the ship clears Spacedock...

INT. DAEDALUS - ENGINE ROOM (OPTICAL)

Hickman is pleased. Everything is going exactly as it should. Hickman reads a console, looks at his people.

HICKMAN

This is it. Justman, bring the reactor to full power.

(beat)

Prepare to engage the warp drive in five... four...

A MASSIVE JOLT tears through the ship sending people flying! SPARKS EXPLODE from the reactor which is now in constant vibration as the energy output continues to increase...

JUSTMAN

Power levels are increasing beyond our control!

HICKMAN

Shut it down!

HENRY

I can't. The command pathways are fused!

SPARKS and FIRES erupt from all over the room. Chaos is taking over. The warp reactor emits a HIGH PITCHED NOISE as containment fails!

HICKMAN

We're losing the containment field! We have to abort the...

BOOM!

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

The DAEDALUS ZOOMING along at impulse. Then, a FLAME ERUPTS from mid-ship. An EXPLOSION RING BLASTS the outer hull to SMITHEREENS as the DAEDALUS is consumed by an EXPLOSIVE FIREBALL that expands outward in all directions -- spreading debris into the void of space.

INT. CHARLIE'S APARTMENT - LIVING AREA - DAY

Charlie jumps to his feet at the sight of the explosion! As he contemplates whatâ€™s just happened, we...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT TWO**

**ACT THREE**

****FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE - DEBRIS FIELD (OPTICAL)

CAMERA DRIFTS through the smoking debris -- the last remains of the Daedalus. After a beat, a RECOVERY POD flies over the camera, working its way through the field of destruction.

INT. RECOVERY POD (OPTICAL)

Charlie sits at the helm with a CREWMAN in the co-pilotâ€™s seat. 

Out the window, the debris from the Daedalus drifts by as the Pod maneuvers through the field. 

Charlie is a mix of emotions. Sadness at the loss of so many of his friends... guilt for not being on the ship with them... and anger for not fighting his case harder with Starfleet Command.

CREWMAN

We're in position.

CHARLIE

(far away)

Start the scans.

(beat; just loud enough for the Crewman to hear)

So much destruction... so much death. And it could all have been prevented.

CREWMAN

Sir...?

CHARLIE

Haven't you ever wondered about every accident in history... wondered if one person could have prevented the entire tragedy?

CREWMAN

No, sir. I guess I haven't.

CHARLIE

That's the problem, isn't it? Not enough people do.

OFF this moment...

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO - DAY (OPTICAL)

Re-establishing the city.

INT. CHARLIE'S APARTMENT - LIVING AREA - DAY

It's been a week since the accident and Charlie looks like hell. An empty bottle of bourbon lies tipped over on the coffee table. 

Charlie is lying on the couch half-conscious. The door CHIMES. Charlie ignores it. A few seconds later it CHIMES again. Charlie sits up...

CHARLIE

Who is it?

ELIZABETHâ€™S VOICE

It's me.

The joy Charlie felt at seeing his sister earlier is gone now. Instead of a nice, warm welcome all she gets is:

CHARLIE

It's open.

Elizabeth opens the door and ENTERS. The smell catches her attention right away. She looks around the place.

ELIZABETH

It's been a while since anyone's heard from you.

CHARLIE

I haven't felt like talking.

ELIZABETH

Even to me...?

Charlie doesn't respond, only flops back down on the couch.

ELIZABETH

Iâ€™m worried about you.

CHARLIE

(curt)

Is that why you stopped by?

ELIZABETH

I didn't realize I needed a reason to see my brother.

CHARLIE

You came here for a reason. Now either tell me what it is or get the hell outta here.

Elizabeth stares at him. She was expecting this type of response.

ELIZABETH

All I want to do is ask you one question: Do you think you're helping anyone by doing this?

CHARLIE

Doing what?

ELIZABETH

Moping around your apartment, refusing to go to work...

(indicating the bourbon bottle)

...getting drunk all the time.

CHARLIE

I'm not drunk!

That's a lie and Elizabeth knows it.

ELIZABETH

Think about who you're talking to, Trip. You can't fool me.

Charlie is caught just a little off guard when she calls him "Trip."

CHARLIE

"Trip?" You haven't called me that in a long time.

ELIZABETH

But it got you thinking about the time when everyone used to call you that.

(beat)

"Trip" Tucker wouldn't be sitting around drunk while an investigation into the destruction of a ship -- a destruction that he warned Starfleet about -- was taking place. "Trip" Tucker would be attending every single briefing -- retelling his story to anyone and everyone who would listen.

Her voice changes. She uses a more softer, friendlier voice to drive her point home.

ELIZABETH

I realize that it will be of little comfort to the families and friends of the Daedalus crew to know that Starfleet was warned of the possible cause of the disaster weeks before the launch. But at least they'll have the comfort in knowing that Starfleet will adopt new safety measures to ensure that something like this never happens again.

Charlie looks at her. He's trying hard to grasp what's happened and his reaction to it all.

ELIZABETH

Think of it this way. If, for every disaster in history, the person with the knowledge of what caused it sat back and did nothing, than the disaster would be destined to happen again. Understanding each disaster enables us to perfect our designs -- making everything just a little safer to use.

And as Charlie takes in her words... CAMERA PANS TO --

ON THE COMPUTER MONITOR

Where we see a diagram of the Daedalus. CAMERA PUSHES in on the diagram were we hold for a beat. Then, CAMERA PULLS BACK TO REVEAL that we're in...

INT. ENTERPRISE - CONFERENCE ROOM

As we pull back from the display of the Daedalus, we find Archer, T'Pol, Trip, Reed, Hoshi, and Talah sitting around the conference table talking about the Daedalus and their current situation. They're in mid-conversation when we join them.

REED

According to the official record, sensors indicated everything was progressing as planned until the Daedalus engaged its warp drive. Then, sensors detected an energy surge in the warp reaction chamber. 

T'POL

After a careful examination of the records, I was able to locate mention of Commander Tucker's story.

She hesitates to go on.

ARCHER

And...?

T'POL

According to the Commanding Officer of the Daedalus project, Trip's story lacked the proof necessary for further investigation -- both before and after the accident.

Talah is still confused by the whole situation.

TALAH

I fail to see why Starfleet would want to cover up the Commander's story. It seems to me that they should have had many questions to ask following the disaster.

TRIP

I used to say that to myself. But after a few years had passed and nothing similar appeared in any of the other test flights, I set the incident aside... moved on.

Archer realizes that they're getting caught up in the same round of questions.

ARCHER

We're not here to debate what Starfleet did sixteen years ago, we're here to try to prevent it from happening again.

(to T'Pol)

You mentioned that you had found something interesting.

T'Pol gets up and moves to the main display board, works it. 

The graphic changes from the Daedalus to an ENERGY READINGS chart. A red line peaks at various places (in a low range) until it reaches the end of the graph where the line SPIKES almost to the top. Above the graph appear the words: ENERGY OUTPUT READINGS -- DAEDALUS.

T'POL

These are the sensor readings of the Daedalus' reaction chamber from launch until its destruction.

T'Pol works the panel and a similar chart appears to the right of the first. A red line moves across this graph peaking in the low range. Then, about midway through, the line SPIKES almost to the top of the graph -- an identical SPIKE to the one on the Daedalus graph. After its peak, the line returns to normal levels and continues that way to the end of the graph. Above the graph appear the words: ENERGY OUTPUT READINGS -- ENTERPRISE.

T'POL

These sensor readings are from the Enterpriseâ€™s reaction chamber.

The staff reacts to this.

HOSHI

(worried)

The energy spikes are the same.

T'POL

Precisely.

There's a moment as the crew takes in this information. Trip eyes the graphic.

HOSHI

So if it is the alien, what do we do? Thereâ€™s no evidence that itâ€™s still in our reactor. We can't stay at impulse forever.

Everyone knows that she's right. At the moment, with the alien gone, they have no reason to remain at impulse. Archer considers...

ARCHER

We'll run a complete diagnostic on all our power systems. If everything checks out, and Starfleet authorizes, we'll engage the warp drive.

(beat)

Dismissed.

T'Pol, Reed, Hoshi, and Talah slowly EXIT. Trip remains, starring at the graphs. Archer looks at him.

ARCHER

Youâ€™re getting closer to the answer, Trip.

Trip canâ€™t respond to this. He just looks at Archer. Then, he EXITS. OFF Archer, concerned...

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

As it travels along at impulse.

ARCHER (V.O.)

Captain's log, January 16, 2157. We've completed our diagnostics and everything's checked out. I've been in communication with Starfleet and they see no reason why we shouldn't re-engage our warp drive.

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

Archer in command. T'Pol, Reed, Hoshi and Talah at stations.

ARCHER (V.O.)

(continuing)

Despite the positive results from our diagnostics, the crew is on edge and I have to admit that I share their anxiety.

T'Pol's station BEEPS. She looks at Archer.

T'POL

We're ready.

Archer opens a com-channel.

ARCHER

Archer to engineering. We're ready to engage the warp drive.

INTERCUT WITH:

INT. ENGINEERING

Trip is standing in front of the reaction chamber working the console. He taps the com-panel.

TRIP

Acknowledged.

(to Kelby)

Kelby, keep a close eye on the energy readings. Let me know the minute they start to spike.

(to com)

Bridge... engage.

Talah works her console and we hear the ship jump to warp. Everything's smooth sailing.

TALAH

We're at warp three.

ARCHER

Let's go to four-nine.

Talah works. The ship increases speed. And as everyone waits to see what'll happen...

FADE TO:

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

cruising along at warp.

INT. ENTERPRISE - ENGINEERING

Trip's still standing at the diagnostic console in front of the reaction chamber. Kelby's working on some systems in the b.g. It's been a while and we can tell that Trip's tired, but refusing to leave his post. A console at Trip's desk BEEPS. He looks back at it and decides to go see what it is. He steps off the observation platform and strides over to his desk, works the console. He's not there for long when a low RUMBLE gets his attention...

CUT TO:

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

As before. The RUMBLE builds into a SHUDDER that works its way through the ship. Almost immediately, the entire bridge begins to SHAKE as power increases! The crew reacts.

T'POL

(off console)

There's an energy surge in the reaction chamber.

ARCHER

(to com)

Bridge to engineering. 

INTERCUT WITH:

INT. ENTERPRISE - ENGINEERING

Trip lunges back to the observation platform and works the console.

ARCHER (CONTâ€™D)

Trip, what's going on?

TRIP

(off console)

I'm reading a fifteen percent increase in the power output of the warp reactor.

ARCHER

What's causing it?

TRIP

(off console)

I'm not sure.

Just then, a HARD SHUDDER hits the ship. The crew grabs hold of consoles and each other to keep from falling.

TALAH

The warp field is fluctuating! Inertial dampeners are having trouble compensating.

Then, the noise from the reactor changes -- it's lower, more ominous somehow for an inanimate object. 

Trip looks up and sees...

TRIP'S P.O.V. (OPTICAL)

Looking into the reaction chamber where we see the ALIEN! This time it's different. It doesn't appear to be suffering as much as before. We may notice that the markings on this ALIEN are different than the markings on the previous ones. The energy emissions from this ALIEN are smaller and less noticeable than before.

RESUME

Trip eyes the creature for a minute...

TRIP

(to com)

Captain, I could use some help down here.

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

The crew reacts. Archer nods to T'Pol who quickly EXITS. Another SHUDDER! Talah works...

TALAH

(off console)

We're increasing speed. Warp five point five. Five point six... 

Another SHUDDER...

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

FLYING through space at high warp -- increases speed even more!

INT. ENTERPRISE - ENGINEERING

As before. T'Pol ENTERS and moves to Trip. Together they work the diagnostic board. SHAKING continuously.

TRIP

We've increased speed to warp five point nine.

T'POL

At this rate we'll reach our maximum velocity in less than five minutes.

TRIP

(off console)

We can't disengage the warp engines... the command pathways are fused.

T'POL

Perhaps we could --

A SCREECH erupts from the reactor, cutting T'Pol off. She and Trip look into the reactor as...

NEW ANGLE (OPTICAL)

The ALIEN BURSTS from the reactor in a spectacular show of energy and ENTERS T'Pol's body!

ON T'POL/ALIEN (OPTICAL)

glowing with the alien energy. After a beat, as the creature orients itself to its Vulcan host, T'Pol/Alien turns to Trip. The rest of the engineering staff keeps a wide berth. When T'Pol speaks, her voice is hard and mechanical.

T'POL/ALIEN

I am Rusal. I will speak with you.

OFF this frightening moment and Trip's concerned face, we...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT THREE**

**ACT FOUR**

****FADE IN:

INT. ENTERPRISE - ENGINEERING

As T'Pol/Alien and Trip step down from the observation platform, Archer, Reed, and a team of MACOs ENTER. 

The Alien has complete control over T'Pol's body. Archer and Reed approach cautiously. After observing T'Pol/Alien for a beat, Archer looks at Trip and then motions for the MACOs to lower their weapons for the time being.

ARCHER

Who are you?

T'POL/ALIEN

I am Rusal of the Boromite Order.

ARCHER

T'Pol -- the woman whose body you inhabit -- is she okay?

T'POL/ALIEN

The entity you know as "T'Pol" is unharmed. I have simply repressed her consciousness.

There's a beat.

TRIP

Where do you come from?

T'POL/ALIEN

We exist in a realm different from your own. In a place dominated by anti-matter.

TRIP

(stunned)

You're an anti-matter life-from?

Tâ€™Pol/Alien simply looks at him.

REED

(to Archer)

Scientists have only theorized about those types of life-forms.

ARCHER

Looks like the theory just became a reality.

(to T'Pol/Alien)

Go on.

T'POL/ALIEN

Several years ago, by your measurement of time, we detected the presence of anti-matter in your realm. It took us several of our years to develop technology that would allow us to cross the inter-dimensional rift that separates our realms.

ARCHER

(realizing)

You're explorers.

T'Pol/Alien considers this for a beat. It's never heard this word before.

T'POL/ALIEN

That's a very... interesting word. "Explorer."

Archer regards T'Pol/Alien. (NOTE: Because the Alien inhabits Tâ€™Polâ€™s body, it has access to her memories).

T'POL/ALIEN

The decision to leave our realm was difficult. We realized the complexities of the decision and believed that we had adequately prepared for every contingency. When the first of our kind crossed the inter-dimensional rift, it materialized inside what you call the "reaction chamber."

TRIP

The Daedalus?

T'POL/ALIEN

Yes, Commander Tucker, that was the name of the ship.

TRIP

You... know my name?

T'POL/ALIEN

I have access to the Tâ€™Pol entityâ€™s memories... as well as those of the First. 

(beat)

We are familiar with you because the First witnessed you during his brief interaction with your realm.

ARCHER

Was the First responsible for the destruction of the Daedalus?

T'POL/ALIEN

Yes. There was one factor that we discovered we had not properly prepared for -- the interaction of matter and anti-matter. When the First crossed the rift into the reaction chamber, the matter and anti-matter were at rest. The First returned to our realm and we deemed it safe to make another crossing.

(pause)

However, the second time, the matter/anti-matter reaction was engaged. The stress put on the Firstâ€™s body was so extreme that it attempted to return to our realm immediately.

TRIP

The energy bands?

T'POL/ALIEN

(nods in response)

In returning to our realm, the First inadvertently triggered an energy spike.

TRIP

Which activated the phase inducers -- making them correct a problem that didnâ€™t exist.

The answer to a sixteen year old question has finally been given. Trip thinks about it for a moment.

TRIP

But why so long to come and tell us what had happened?

T'POL/ALIEN

We did not understand the process of the matter/anti-matter reaction. In time, we learned how survive in it. Eventually, we learned how to survive inside a humanoid host.

(to Trip)

The first one of us you saw on this ship had been here for nearly three of your days. It was only when he returned to our realm that your systems were affected.

REED

Than why all the system failures when you arrived?

T'POL/ALIEN

The one who came before me entered the reaction chamber while the matter/anti-matter reaction was at rest. I entered while it was engaged. The shock was not enough to force me back to my realm, but it was enough to disrupt your systems.

(beat)

My body was damaged upon entering your realm. I cannot return to it unless you cease the matter/anti-matter reaction.

TRIP

We have to drop out of warp.

REED

How? The command pathways are fused. It'll take hours to repair them.

ARCHER

(to T'Pol/Alien)

How long can you remain in the reaction chamber in your injured state?

T'POL/ALIEN

A few of your minutes.

Archer looks at Trip for any ideas as to how to bring the ship out of warp. Trip thinks for a beat, then --

TRIP

We could saturate the warp field with nadeon particles... try to collapse it.

REED

(shocked)

Dropping out of warp at these speeds could tear the ship apart!

ARCHER

We have to try, Malcolm.

Trip starts to work a side console as Archer moves to a com-panel.

ARCHER

(to com)

Archer to all hands. Report to your emergency duty stations and prepare for emergency deceleration.

Tactical alert is activated and a KLAXON sounds for a few beats before stopping. 

ARCHER

Trip?

TRIP

(off console)

I'm ready.

ARCHER

Do it!

Trip taps a few controls. An indicator light begins to blink and ALARMS sound all over engineering. Then, there's a huge LURCH FORWARD and VIOLENT SHAKING as the warp field begins to collapse. We can clearly hear the stress the hull is under at these speeds. Everyone grabs hold of something to keep from falling.

TRIP

(off console; over roar of the stress)

It's working. The warp field is collapsing.

ARCHER

Hull integrity?

TRIP

Fifty-five percent.

OFF a MASSIVE JOLT...

EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL)

A dazzling starfield. Then, in a BLAZE OF ENERGY, the ENTERPRISE sling-shots out of warp and comes to a slow drift.

INT. ENGINEERING

Calm now, no shaking. The tension in the room begins to fall. Trip checks his readings.

TRIP

We've dropped out of warp.

ON T'POL/ALIEN (OPTICAL)

Energy begins to ripple throughout her body. Then, the ALIEN emerges from her and enters the reaction chamber in the same dazzling energy effect we saw earlier.

ON T'POL

as she begins to collapse to the floor. Reed catches her. 

TRIP rushes over to help her. 

ARCHER although concerned for T'Pol, moves to the observation platform.

ARCHER'S P.O.V. (OPTICAL)

Looking into the reaction chamber -- the ALIEN emitting its BANDS OF ENERGY.

ON ARCHER

looking into the reaction chamber. After a beat...

ARCHER

(to Alien)

Thank you for the answers.

ARCHER'S P.O.V. (OPTICAL)

Of the ALIEN inside the reaction chamber. As the BANDS OF ENERGY increase in vibrancy, the ALIEN FADES from view. After a beat, it returns to its realm.

ARCHER turns and looks at Trip. He finally has the answers he's waited so long to have. OFF this moment...

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

As it cruises along at warp.

ARCHER'S VOICE ONLY

Captain's log, supplemental. After completing repairs, we've resumed our course for the Bolarus sector. The events of today have helped bring closure to one of the worst disasters in Starfleet's history. And for Commander Tucker and the families of the crew of the Daedalus, the healing can now begin.

INT. MESS HALL

It's late at night. The lights are dimmed and Trip is sitting alone in the room, a piece of pecan pie in front of him. After a beat, Archer ENTERS. Trip barely notices.

ARCHER

I thought you'd be in your quarters.

TRIP

I couldn't sleep. Thought I'd come here and get some pecan pie.

ARCHER

How is it?

Archer approaches the table as Trip considers the question.

TRIP

It's not that good tonight.

Archer sits down. We notice that he's holding a PADD.

ARCHER

I talked with Command. They've asked for a complete report on what happened today.

Trip isn't concentrating that much on what Archer's saying.

ARCHER

They've also decided to reopen the account of what happened on the Daedalus sixteen years ago.

This gets Trip's attention.

TRIP

It's about time.

Archer hands Trip the PADD. Trip's a little confused.

TRIP

What's this?

ARCHER

I think you should write the report.

TRIP

Me...?

ARCHER

You're the only one of us who was there.

Trip's grateful for the opportunity. Finally everyone will know what really happened. Archer stands.

ARCHER

Good night.

Archer EXITS. Trip thinks for a beat and then begins to write. Hold on this for a beat...

EXT. SPACE - THE ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

flying through space at warp.

FADE OUT.

**END OF EPISODE.  
**

(REVIEWS WELCOME!!!!)


End file.
